Bowser's Castle
In Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, Bowser Castle is taken over by Fawful. Control of operating the castle is given to Midbus. After Bowser helps to fire a Banzai Bill at his own castle (taken over by this time), Midbus commands the castle to elevate, dogding the Banzai Bill and then to land on top of Bowser. Mario and Luigi must travel to Bowser's adrenaline gland and cause Bowser to grow big enough to fight his castle. In battle, the Castle's main attack is a flying ram. Its main tactic is opening its entrance doors and releasing Spinies, which prevent Bowser from punching. After the castle is in ruin, Midbus retreats and the castle is moved back to its original resting place. Later, Bowser attempts to gain access to the castle, however Midbus commands it to hover out of Bowser's reach. After wandering to the opposite side of the area, Midbus fires a giant cannonball at Bowser, who after building up energy courtesy to Mario and Luigi, throws it back at the castle and forces it to land on it. Bowser then gains access to his castle, where he discovers that not only had Fawful brainwashed his minions, but had also turned the castle into a theater. In the meantime, Bowser decides to see the show Fawful puts on. Fawful had, however, tricked him into a VIP chair, which fires Bowser onto the stage, getting him stuck in a forced fight against Midbus. After Bowser beats Midbus, Bowser is forced to eat a "victory feast" that Boos feed him. Later, he gets so fat from all his force-fed food that he gets stuck in the floor. After a strange hand grabs Princess Peach, Bowser falls through the floor, lands on a treadmill, and catches on fire. Then, Bowser gets thrown into the Underground Tunnel by a Bob-omb. Later in the game, Bowser must return here to look for the second Star Cure, which he had stolen before the events of the game. However, Fawful had blocked up the path to his treasure stash and Bowser must push a Fawful statue off the castle balcony to break the barrier. However, his former minions begin to push against the statue too, trying to save the statue and push Bowser off the balcony. Mario and Luigi then must help Bowser push the statue. finally Bowser manages to go underground and get to his treasure vault, but the Monty Moles that had helped Bowser get to underground Toad Town earlier are now working for Fawful, and are moving all of the treasure from the vault in the Fawful Express. Bowser Jr's Journey Eastern Bowser's Castle Enemies ' Goombas Shy Guys Boos Koopa Troopas Red Koopa Troopas Koopa Paratroopas Hammer Bros Mechakoopas Captain Goomba (Boss) Captain Shy Guy (Boss) Captain Boo (Boss) Captain Koopa (Boss) Larry Koopa (Boss) Wendy O Koopa (Boss) King Bob-omb (World 1 Boss) '''Enemies ' *Midbus (boss) ' **'Jailgoon ' ***'Sniffle Thwomp ' ****'Fawful Express (boss) ' *****'Magifoofa ' ******'Fawful Guy ' *******'Shroobs (optional boss)'''